The new Parrotia persica tree was discovered as a seedling of unknown parentage while growing in a cultivated area tended by man.
Plants of the new variety have been asexually reproduced at Salem, Oreg., U.S.A., through the use of softwood cuttings. The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation, and the new variety reliably reproduces in a true-to-type manner from one generation to another.